Valentine
"Yes it is hide and seek. (Though I much prefer the term search and destroy.)" Valentine is a seasoned Reaper from Shibuya. He usually comes off as extremely cold and aloof, but most people describe him eloquently as an ass-hole scented stick in the mud. Appearance Valentine has spiky black hair of medium length with bangs that almost cover his eyes. He's very light skinned, often keeping to himself and staying indoors, or in shaded areas. He has a pair of glasses that he wears for reading, though for the sake convenience, keeps them with him at almost all times. Valentine always carries himself with a sense of dignity, as he is proud to serve as a Shibuyan Reaper. Valentine's normal attire consists of a simple long sleeve bordered in green with rolled-up sleeves over a pair of gray-blue jeans. During Weeks his attire becomes slightly more formal, such as wearing a dress shirt with darker pants. This may include a jacket, especially in poor weather conditions. His wings appear thin and brittle. If he spreads them and you’re looking at him head-on, they form a V from his shoulders. They're quite small, between 1-1.5 feet for one's span. Personality Caustic, satirical wit coupled with cool logic make V's words a lethal weapon. He is incredibly candid, almost to the point of being rude. He converses enough to make connections with people with potential or already in power, but does not actively pursue friendship on his own. Generally, he keeps to himself unless he needs something, and even then he knows exactly who to go to and where to get it. He's excellent at observing and learning, as he treats every combat encounter as a chess game and as an experiment, even if it is merely a training match. Despite his outwardly independent nature, Valentine does worry and fret. Since the arrival of Blake in Week 6 and the crash course in How-To-Deal-With-a-Rambunctious-Child, he's grown more considerate of others. He offers a room for wayward Reapers who suddenly find themselves in the Game without any place to stay. All of his caustic remarks towards Players are targeted attempts to nudge them in the direction of progress, as backwards progress implies that his efforts are a waste of time. His kinder and more soft-spoken side is almost never seen in public, and reserved only to close house guests or family. History Pre-Game Let's say no one wanted to play with the kid that had a evil spirit haunting him. Week 1 I NEARLY DIED Week 2 IM ALMOST DEAD Week 3 Ah I'm dead Week 4 Holy crap I'm re-dead Week 5 I'm sleeping Week 6 Still sleeping Week 7 Zzz Week 8 I RISE Week 9 This happened. Week 10 This also happened. Week 11 Harajuku hell. Week 12 Who even knows anymore. Relationships Scar Hatefriend soulhalf. Blake Baby. Miira Child-in-law. Naruaki You break it you buy it THEREFORE ITS MINE Nora I LOVE YOU PLATONICALLY WE ARE GOOD. Usa ....MINE? Meira MINE shame on u jean Jean MUCH RESPECT. PUNCHED IN THE FACE. Yasumu PUNCHED IN THE FACE ONCE. NICE FIGHtiNG SPIRIT. Too bad you look like my arch nemesis. Kei MUCH RESPECT until he made me wait in the sewers for three hours screw you ass whole Takumi IM VERY CONCERNED also thanks for the bear care kit. Lee RESPECT Why do I keep punching my bosses in the face Trivia *Actor V + Actor Athena shush they'll make properly-behaved babies that'll be corrupted by the likes of Blerk and Murra. *V has an adopted enbyfriend i mean child. as of week 11. yes. sure. let's go with that. *nessa slowly creeps in here and licks V* *no dont lick that it might be dirty *He is taken though, By Pig Samba, Porky Waifu *nessa slowly picks V up and runs away with him *don't lick v you fuckers he is mine *a ghostly voice with a british accent states "yer a fuckin' nerd, v" Gallery vhurt.png|YOU FOOL V_Sketches.png|ITS A LOT OF V Valentine_commission.png|Fullsize (drawn by Tabanei @ dA) ValentineB-BG.png|by Hakei @dA / Hakeism @ Tumblr. ---- Category:Reapers Category:Conductor Category:Officer Reaper Category:Active Reaper Category:Support Reaper Category:Week 1 Category:Week 3 Category:Week 8 Category:Week 9 Category:Week 10 Category:Week 11 Category:Week 12 Category:Week 15